Churchill Tower: Pomp, Circumstance and a Play
June 10th, 2040: The Opening of the Churchill Tower: Pomp, Circumstance and a Play A Live Blog of the Grand Opening A VR News Exclusive With Special Guest Reporter: Jonathon Frog Editor's Note: This live blog is separated into two parts. The first is Mr. Frog at the celebration ceremonies for the opening of the Churchill Tower, and the second is a recording of the play acted out on the steps of the tower. Part 1 - Pomp and Circumstance Jonathon Frog: Is this on? Damn shoddy equipment. Yes, I know we've live. Sigh. This is Jonathon Frog reporting live from London for the celebration of the opening of... yes, I'll have a glass. Champagne? Listen lady, you keep those coming and I'll make sure you end up on VR News. Yes, VR News. Not Newswire. Hey! Damnit. What, Jim? Oh. Right. I'm reporting to you live from the base of the Churchill Tower from the grand gala opening celebrations. What? What's on that card? Oh. Do I have to? Only if you get me a bottle of that champagne. *Scuffling sounds* JF: This is Jonathon Frog, reporting for ... Sigh ... VR News. We're here today as part of the celebrations for the first stage opening of this... monstrosity over what used to be the Southwark Bridge. Coming up shortly after a speech by His Majesty, King George, we will have a special performance by the players of the nearby Globe Theater. Apparently they've retooled some play for us about towers. Or something. Ah. Here comes His Majesty now. King George: Welcome! Be welcome one and all to this grand celebration as we open the Churchill Tower, for the first time, to the public! Honored guests from the world over, welcome. Representatives from the Global Senate, welcome. Fellows of the Guardian Church, Newswire, the Sun and the Times, welcome! To everyone else, watching at home or in the VR, or as part of the crowds here, WELCOME! JF: I can't help but note he didn't mention us. KG: While we can't have every person come join us inside the Mezzanine for the performance, do not worry! You won't miss a thing, and on all four sides of our magnificent Tower, a testament to British solidarity, you will be able to see the show! Now, come inside, and let's get ready! The players are waiting. JF: I guess that means us. -- JF: Ok, so we're inside the Tower now and moving to our seats. It's impressive, I have to say. Ha. They've even got a big statue of the Bulldog himself. Smoking and drinking. There's a man I can admire! Lot of stores on either side of the building, but everything is shut down and ready to open tomorrow. It's almost like the inside of a cathedral in here. Terri Kopp: Hey 'Frog. How are you doing? Looks like we're seat mates. JF: I'm shocked they didn't seat me at the back. TK: Ha! Things aren't... all bad. How's life over at, um, VR News? JF: Crappy. What's that Jim? I don't care if they don't want to hear us socializing! You didn't even get me that champagne I asked for! TK: You're... live? JF: Aren't you? TK: No, we're on commercial break. Um. Can they hear me right now? JF: Got anything to say for the VR News audience, Investigative Reporter for the big bad Global Newswire, Terri Kopp? TK: Um... Hi. JF: Ha! Eloquent. Just the way I remember. TK: I.... think he's getting ready to speak again. JF: Better get hooked up, Kopp! Hey. Get your assistant to get me some booze, will ya? These guys don't seem to want to feed me any. KG: The moment of our performance is at hand! Players, come forward, and... begin. -- KG: Applause, my good ladies and men! Applaud the players! Now, arise from your seats, and prepare to experience the Churchill Tower! We are now... open! TK: Well... I've got a tour to go on. Gonna go down to the sub basements and see the superstructure. See ya, JF! JF: Wait. Why aren't we doing that? Jim? Where the hell are you going? You didn't get us on ANY tours? Hell. Well. This is Jonathan Frog, apparently signing off for VR News at the grand opening of the Churchill Tower in London. Now if you'll excuse me, I know a great pub over in Whitechapel. Cheers. Category:VR News Category:King George Category:Churchill Tower Category:Terri Kopp